They Shall Never Know
by Julie Darkwood
Summary: They knew her betrayel hurt him, they knew how he cried for her, and they pitied him, felt sorry for him. But they never knew just how much it hurt me.BBRae, RobStar Sorta AU after Aftershock II [Done..for now]
1. She Can't Feel

A random idea I got from watching the Terra episodes. Raven-centric. There will probably be some Rae/BB moments, but we shall see. I kinda intended this to be a one-shot. But I think I'll end up making it a lot longer.

_**

* * *

They Shall Never Know**_

Chapter 1-She Can't Feel

They never thought her betrayal would hurt me.

They knew it hurt him, they knew how he cried for her, and they pitied him, felt sorry for him. But they never knew just how much it hurt me.

I trusted her, I welcomed her into my home and she treated me like dirt! But, although I am angry with her, I am angrier with myself. Because I allowed myself to be her friend.

My friends would never know just how sad I was made by this, how much abuse my heart and mind suffered, and they can't know. They just can't.

It wasn't the first time I had been betrayed, it wasn't the first time I have had my trust broken. But it was one time too many. I am not allowed to feel emotions, I am not supposed to be sad, or hurt, or happy, or shy. I am not allowed to be angry, to be depressed, to love. That is my curse. And while Terra's curse might have killed her, mine has left me to suffer.

I don't cry, I don't show sadness. But right now, I need to. If I do not, I fear for myself and those around me. So I am leaving the tower, just for a little while, maybe an hour or two, and I am going to vent all my pain.

-----------------------------------------------

I walked though the common room to leave the tower, intent on going outside despite the rain.

"Hey Raven, where are you going?" I heard Robin ask.

"Out." I answered in my trademark monotone.

"In this weather?" Before I could reply, Beastboy cut him off. "Let her go Robin, it's not like she's sad."

I immediately stiffened as Starfire admonished him. "That was not a kind thing to say Friend Beastboy."

"What does it matter? She can't feel hurt anyways."

I opened the door and walked into the rain, not once turning around or saying a word as Starfire and Robin shushed Beastboy.

-----------------------------------------------

_He's having a rough time_ I told myself, flying over the water to the nearby forest. I was deserted, and with no human life for miles. It was the perfect place.

'_She can't feel hurt anyways.' _

That's not true…I can feel. I just can't show it.

'_She can't feel._'

I can!

_'She can't…'_

With a choked sob I fell to the ground, tears fighting to free themselves from my eyes. My powers broke free and trees were ripped from the ground. Rocks exploded and the grass melted as I cried. I knelt there, my hands grabbing the few strands off grass that remained as debris bombarded my body, causing bruises and cuts that bled onto the ground. Lifting up my head I screamed, a long and pain filled scream that no one but a few deer and squirrels would hear.

I screamed for a lost friend, I screamed for a betrayed team, I screamed for a lonely girl who could only cry when there was nobody there to see…I screamed for me.

When I finished my weeping and sobbing, I stood, weary from the tears and the abuse. Making sure none of my torment was visible I levitated back home.

---------------------------------------------

I am sure I attracted some stares upon entering the tower, seeing as I was soaking wet, but I did not look up to greet them. I walked to the kitchen portion of the room and set about making my herbal tea. Silence reigned for a few moments before our 'fearless leader' broke it. "Umm…Raven? Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I said emotionlessly.

"Umm…well…"

"Well BB said some kinda mean things to you Rae." Cyborg cut in.

"Nothing Beastboy said has upset me." I lied. "I am going to my room."

Swiftly I turned to leave before a gloved hand caught my arm. I winced slightly as it touched one of my many bruises but hid it fairly well. "Rae, umm…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Beastboy, I am fine." I said coolly, pulling my arm from his grasp to flee to my room.

Upon reaching my dark refuge I sighed and hovered over my bed. After such a taxing experience I really wanted sleep, but I needed to meditate, it took all I had to control myself down stairs.

Halfway through my meditation I collapsed onto my bed, quickly falling into a deep slumber. One sentence repeated itself over and over in my dreams.

'_She can't feel.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

I can't believe I said that to her. I guess I was jealous. Raven didn't feel upset or sad. Or at least she hid it, and I wanted that. I wanted to be able to act like nothing was wrong. So I took it out on her. I said such mean things. And the worst part? I meant them.

Raven has it so good. I know she has that big red ugly dude in her head, but after me and Cy helped her get rid of it Raven's been fine. She never even saw Terra as a friend, so her betrayal and death didn't hurt her. She's her same emotionless self.

It's not fair! I wish I could chant a few words and get rid of my emotions. But I can't, I'm stuck here, thoughts of _her_ whirling through my head. And it hurts, it hurts so much.

Sighing I put my head in my hands, before drawing back to look at them. Thoughtfully I examined the hand that had grabbed Raven's arm. She had winced slightly, as though in pain. I wondered idly where she could have gotten hurt, but I didn't pay much attention. She was Raven; after all, she could take care of herself.

She's so lucky, because she can't feel.

-------------------------------------------

I'm worried about Raven. It's my job to know about my team, because I'm the leader. But I've never known much about Raven, that's just how she is.

Recently though, she's been more distant. She's going on excursions on her own more recently, and I have no idea what she's been doing. When she comes back she's always tired, and she winced when Beastboy touched her earlier. But I can't just ask Raven, she wants her privacy, and she would kill me if I bugged her. I guess it's best if I just left her alone.

------------------------------------------

I sighed as I worked on my 'baby.' Things had been falling apart since Terra betrayed us. BB of course has been the most affected, and I've done all I can to help the little guy, but he's just too heartbroken. Robin has thrown himself into even more work; even Star's been a little downhearted, making batches upon batches of her 'pudding of sadness.' I've spent more time with the T-car and Raven…well…Raven's fine. I gotta admire the girl, she's so held together. Even all this hasn't seemed to faze her other then she got a little angry. I hate to say it, but what BB said was true, Raven isn't really able to feel.

I sighed, dropping my wrench. That's not true, Raven is not fine. Raven always used to help me with the T-car, but she never does anymore. She spends even more time in her room, hardly even coming down to eat. I didn't even notice it until I was thinking about it right now.

Maybe…maybe Raven is hurt, she's just hiding it better than we are.

-----------------------------------------

I am most saddened by these recent events. The betrayal of friend Terra seems to be hurting our team. Even my pudding of sadness cannot alleviate these feelings of 'doom' in the air.

I am most distressed by what friend Beastboy said to friend Raven. Of course Raven can feel. One cannot be without feelings. I am forced to admit, however, that friend Raven does seem to be unaffected by Terra's actions.

But when I try to meditate with her, she always turns me down. I fear Friend Raven is beginning to act as she did when we first met. She is more reclusive and avoids the team. Oh, how I wish things were normal again. Perhaps Friend Robin can help, if he is not too busy hunting down the 'guys of badness.'

---------------------------------------

'Heh heh heh…it has begun. She sleeps now, my sweet little nightingale. My sweet little Raven. So much pain she feels, I can erase all that. And soon, my dear songbird, you need never feel anything again. My sweet, sweet Raven. Let the pain consume you, and then, so will I.

* * *

Oolala, I like this one. Can ya guess who the last one is? Probably, it's kinda obvious. Poor little Rae-Rae. Please review!!!!!!! I really want feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kit


	2. Breaking Point

Wow! I got like, 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so loved!!!! Now, I shall answer them.

Reviewer- Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Sparrowing- Thanks! I most defiantly shall.

Mouse- Dude! You reviewed twice! Thanks!!!!

Shadow Nightress- Thank you thank you thank you!

kuramagirl44- Thanks so much!!!!!!!!

Murakio- You wanted to punch him before, well now you defiantly will! I'm holding you to that, I won't update until I get your review. : P Oh! And yes, that was Trigon.

theKRITIC- Thanks…I think. .

Kat- It was Trigon, you know, 'Nevermore', big red evil "rage will consume you" dude?

Black Daisys- Thanks!!!!! Sorry if this wasn't soon enough.

For those of you that didn't figure it out, yes, that last one was Trigon, as I said too Kat, big red evil "rage will consume you" dude from 'Nevermore." Now…Onward!

Wait! (Screeching halt)

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

You may continue.

* * *

_**They Shall Never Know**_

Chapter two-Breaking Point

It's over, the whole Terra thing. I feel bad but…in a way I'm relieved. It's over now, done. Her death brought an end to this situation. It's over, we can move on now. At least, that's how it was supposed to be. Oh, it looks like we've all moved on. We all act like we did before she came, but each of us, secretly, still feels hurt.

I can feel it, an overpowering sense of sadness clings to the tower, and to my skin. No matter how much I scrub I can feel it, as if it's tattooed onto my flesh. I can't get over it. I fear I'm reaching my breaking point, I fear I'm going to snap. And so I have to let the pain bleed off, little by little. I'm forced to go out more and more often. I think Robin might have noticed, but he won't act on it, he fears me, they all fear me. Or in Beastboy's case, hate me. I-I think I'm going to go out now. My hands are trembling, I hope no one notices.

---------------------------------------

I walked into the common room to find something strange, Beastboy was screaming at Robin, yelling something I couldn't understand.

"What's going on?" I asked in monotone.

"Like you care! You were probably glad she's dead! You never liked her anyways! Well you got your wish! I hope you're happy Raven! Oh wait, I forgot, you can't be happy! You don't 'do' happy! You're too busy being all mopey and creepy that you don't care about anything!!!!!!" He screamed at me.

Inwardly I winced at ever word, but outside I remained calm.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Terra, Rae." Cyborg said. "We can't find a cure, there's no way to bring her back."

"Yes there is!!!!!! There has to be! We just didn't look hard enough, maybe we'd find it if _Raven_ helped." With a glare at me he stalked from the room.

That wasn't fair, I did help. Secretly, when they were all sleeping, I researched for the cure, but I had yet to find it. I had not slept for weeks because of that! How dare he- No, I need to get out.

"Friend Raven, I am sure he did not mean-"

I cut off Starfire, "Yes he did Starfire, I am going out, I need some air." I said shortly, turning on my heel and leaving the tower, my mind was in chaos.

I returned to the same woods I always went to, it was no longer a woods anymore; the landscape was barren and desolate. It reminded me of me.

Fuming I turned to the same canyon we met Terra at. My anger cause destruction all around me, rocks flew and rocks melted, boulders came crashing down, in short, I was pissed.

"How dare he say such things?? I thought she was my friend, I _did_ like her, I was not _glad_, and I _can_ be happy! I can feel every emotion, I just don't to protect people, to protect _him_!" I continued my rant, not even caring when I felt my father's bonds loosen a little more. This time it was worse than before, I threw rocks with my hands and punched the canyon sides. Everything was destroyed, any life that had been there was now dead.

Finally I sighed and sat down to meditate, my cloak was torn and I was caked with dust, there was no way I could just walk into the tower without being questioned. That left only one option. When I finished meditating I quickly chanted my mantra and teleported into my room. The act took a lot out of me and I collapsed onto the floor, too weak to even make it to the bed. Closing my eyes sleep took me instantly.

---------------------------------------

I have had enough! Friend Beastboy has taken it too far this time! He must be taught a lesson! I will not allow him to continue to say mean words to friend Raven!

I stomped up the friend Beastboy's room, too full of righteous anger to even fly.

I pounded on the door, leaving a dent. "Friend Beastboy! It is I, Starfire, and I desire to speak to you!"

The door slid open and Beastboy stepped out, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Friend I wish for you to apologize to friend Raven, you have said most hurtful things to her."

"What does it matter? She can't feel emotion, remember?"

I grew so frustrated with my friend that I did something I have never done before, except to my sister Blackfire. I slapped Beastboy.

He stared at me in shock, his hand going to his wounded cheek. "You are becoming most irritating friend Beastboy!" I said dangerously, my eyes glowing green. "How dare you think you are the only one that is feeling sad! Friend Raven was a friend with Terra too, she has also been hurt! It is you who is being selfish! You have not even noticed the change it Raven, we are all feeling 'the blue' but you are the one who is being insensitive!" Huffing I stood there with my arms crossed and glared at him. Inside I was appalled, I had never before struck a friend, nor have I yelled at one. But I fear friend Beastboy, how do you say? 'Had it approaching?'

---------------------------------------

I was shocked. Starfire just slapped me, Star! Star never slaps anyone, or yells at them! Maybe I really had been selfish. No! They didn't understand, I loved Terra; she was the only one who understood me. None of them know what it's like to lose someone that close to you, they've never been betrayed.

"Me? I'm being selfish? She doesn't even try! Go yell at her Starfire, I'm not in the mood." I said. And then I retreated into my room. If they were gonna act like that I wasn't gonna come out except for food.

----------------------------------------

My. God. Starfire just slapped Beastboy! I swear my jaw just hit the floor. I had been going to go looking for her. Because umm…well actually I just wanted to see her. But that's not the point. Once Beastboy went back into the room I walked up to her.

"Star? Are you okay?"

Starfire stood there for a moment, looking at the door, before she suddenly turned and buried her head in my chest. "Oh Robin! I feel the Rek-mas are coming! Friend Beastboy will not apologize for what he has done and Raven keeps going away! Oh this is not good, not good at all!"

Awkwardly I patted her hair. "It's okay Star, I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

"I do hope you are right friend Robin." She said, straightening and wiping her eyes, my hands still on her shoulders. "I just hope friend Beastboy will stop this behavior and act normal again. I miss the old Beastboy."

Sighing I drew her into a hug. "I think we all do Star." I murmured, letting her cry on my shoulder.

----------------------------------------

I heard Robin sigh and sighed as well. This was getting overly dramatic. Give me a broken car any day, some things are just too hard to fix. Walking away I wondered if this mess could ever be fixed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, if there was a spell that could make everything perfect?" I muttered to myself. But I doubted even that would work. You can't force people to be happy, Raven was proof of that.

BB sure was cold to her today. Was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or was there something else?

Man, I can't believe he said that! I mean, he of all people should know Rae could be happy. He was with me when we met Happy Raven. You know, when we went into Rae's mind and met her different sides. Lately Rae reminds me a lot of the gray cloaked one, the timid one. She's been such a recluse. I half expect her to start apologizing for everything.

I sighed again rubbing my head. Everything's so messed up here. "I need a steak."

Leaving a note I got into my precious car and drove to the nearest steak house, it'd be good to get away for a while.

-----------------------------------------

Yes! This was perfect! My bonds were loosening, soon they would be gone. I glared up at the yellow-cloaked girl who stood in front of me. "You know it's coming Knowledge." I told her, my voice sickeningly sweet.

"We will not let you win Rage." They didn't call me Trigon here. Perhaps it is because I am forced to take the form of Raven's red-cloaked side, the hateful, angry side, or perhaps it is because they are simply afraid.

"You will never win against me, I am Trigon!"

"You will never win Rage. We shall never give into you."

"Are you so sure? Where are your precious friends now? They hate you, fear you. They don't trust you. One even betrayed you. Doesn't that make you…angry?"

I saw Knowledge quiver slightly. "No."

"Lying doesn't become you, dear one."

"Try as you will, you can never control us."

"Oh?" I said quietly as I watched her walk away. "Are you so sure?" In a sing song voice I sang to myself, "Rage shall consu-ume you."

* * *

Ta da! You like? I thought it was rather good. Next time: BB finally realizes what a jerk he's been! But at what cost? 

REVIEW I SAY!!!!

-Kit


	3. Breaking

Okay, I have excuses. I went to Mexico, and there's this big History paper I'm working on and I lost ALL my notes, so I had to start all over. So I'm sorry about the long update, but I really didn't have time. Now...Reviews! (Did I mention I love you guys?)

Regrem Erutaerc- It's my story, I can say whatever I want. : P Oh how should I know? I'm making things up as I go along!

Whitefang88- Thanks! I thought that was cool myself.

Kat-the-dictator- Thanks Kat! I'm glad you like it!

ShadowStar666- Thanks! Sorry for not really updating soon.

Sparrowing- Thanks so much! And don't worry, he does.

DarkSin- Thanks you! I appreciate it!

GUBBA-GUBBA- Thanks so much!

Murakio- Yay! I can't wait for the review!

Creator-Chaos- Not bad? Ouch. Hehe, I kid. Thanks for the review!

Black Daisys- Lol, I know, he's being a jerk. Thanks so much! Stars not really that hard to do. Please don't take me off your favorites list! See, I'm updating!

ttSerenity- Thanks a ton!

spazzchicken- Lol, I do that. Thanks for the review!

Wow! Twelve! You guys rock! And some people reviewed twice! Feels loved

Disclaimer: Nope, El 'Teen Titans' no esta' mio'. (En espanol!)

* * *

_**They Shall Never Know **_

Chapter Three- Breaking

It's been two days. Beastboy hasn't come out of his room once, except to eat late at night. He thinks no one hears him, he thinks we are all asleep, but I seem to have lost that precious ability.

I blame myself slightly, for his reclusion. It was me who caused his anger. Somehow Starfire noticed my depression, and yelled at Beastboy. I need to get better at hiding my emotions; I thought I was doing a good job. Apparently not.

They all tried to cheer him up, the other titans I mean. But I haven't, so here I am, standing outside his door. I knocked lightly.

"Beastboy?"

The door slid open and Beastboy looked out at me, dark circles ringed his eyes, and it looked like he had been weeping. He was glaring at me.

"What?"

"The others are worried, you should come out. Cyborg even offered to play video games one handed if you'll join." I said monotonously.

"Whatever, none of you understand."

My temper, hovering dangerously near the surface because of the recent events, rose even more. "Do you think you are the only one to ever loose someone? Terra was a traitor and a spy, get over it."

Beastboy's glare intensified, his temper surfacing as well. "How _dare_ you? Terra was a better person then you'll ever be! You don't know anything! You've never lost anyone, and even if you did you wouldn't even care! You're just a heartless witch, hiding behind your powers! You've never suffered like I'm suffering!"

I lost it, he went too far that time, and I couldn't stop my fury. My eyes separated and turned red, I grew five feet in length.

"How dare I? How dare _you_? I have lost more than you could ever imagine! You are the one who doesn't know anything! You never saw your mother murdered in front of your eyes, protecting _you_! You never had the burden of being responsible for the destruction of an entire planet! You never had to hide your emotions, you could be happy, be sad, be angry. I don't have that luxury! You make me sick, pining for a girl that's dead!"

He was cowering from me now, but looking at me strangely as well.

"Raven? You're...crying." And so I was, crystal tears leaked from my crimson optics. Horrified I drew back, my eyes becoming normal as my hands flew to my cheeks. I threw one terrified look at Beastboy before I fled, not saying another word.

I made it to the same canyon I was in before I collapsed, staring at the tears in fear. "He saw…he saw me cry. I can never go back there now…" My powers broke free again, and seemed to delight in causing me pain. Sharp rocks flew at me at lightning speeds. I didn't see the boulder heading for my head until it was too late.

* * *

Was Raven…crying? I've never seen her do that, unless you count that gray-cloaked emotion of hers in her head. Suddenly I felt horrible. I've always tried to make Raven smile, instead I made her cry.

"My Gods, I've been a jerk." I sunk to the floor in front of my room, my head in my hands. "How could I? I was just so angry and…oh man."

"BB? What's up man?" Cyborg had walked by, and was looking down at me with concern.

"Dude, I really screwed up didn't I? I made her cry."

"Raven?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she insulted Terra, so I flipped. I said she'd never lost anyone and even if she had she wouldn't care."

"That's cold man."

"I know! She got so mad that she went all spooky and yelled that I didn't know anything. Apparently her mom was murdered in front of her and she's responsible for the destruction of a planet."

* * *

Oh no! This was not good. I arrived just in time to hear the last part. Raven had told me some of her past when we switched bodies, and it did not sound very pleasant.

"Please friends, we must find friend Raven! She is not well." I said.

"She's not in her room?" Cyborg asked.

I shook my head. "I fear not, friend Cyborg, as I was just there a moment ago to converse with her."

"Well where could she be then?"

"I shall go ask friend Robin! He will be able to help!" I said joyfully, flying off to find our leader.

* * *

I was training in the rec. room when Starfire flew in, calling my name. Unfortunately, she tripped over the barbells and ran right into me, causing us to tumble to the floor in a heap.

"Hi Starfire, what's wrong?" I asked calmly, trying to distract myself from the fact that Starfire was _lying on top of me_.

"Oh friend Robin! I fear that friend Raven might be in trouble! We must find her!" She answered, standing up with difficultly.

Instantly I was in full leader mode. "What's the problem?"

"Friend Beastboy made her shed the water of sadness and pain, we must help her!"

It took me a second to decipher the 'Star-speech' but when I did I gaped at her. "He made _Raven _cry?" She nodded somberly at me. "Let's go." I said, grabbing her hand and taking off.

* * *

I was amazed, I knew Raven wasn't doing so well but I couldn't believe she cried, especially in public. Something was seriously wrong. As soon as Starfire took off I checked my sensors. "She's in that canyon we met Terra in." As soon as I said the name I winced and looked down at BB, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh man, I really screwed up. I always seem to screw up. First Terra, now Raven. I can't do anything right."

I haveta admit I felt bad for the guy, even if he had been a jerk.

"It's okay BB, we'll find her, and help her out." I said, laying a big hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but Cy, she'll hate me now, and I deserve it. I called her a heartless witch."

"Don't worry about that now, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

That's it! Finally! I am free! Cackling evilly I emerged from my cage, taking on my true form.

"Hatred shall control you!" I boomed, wreaking havoc on my daughter's mind. As soon as she awoke, this pathetic world would be mine, and her weak friends shall perish.

* * *

That's it; I'm too tired to write anymore. But hey, I updated! I'm gonna try to be better about that. 

So now…REVIEW! **Review!** _Review!_ Review! **_Review!_** _Review!_ **Review!**

Please?

Kit


	4. Broken

I would like to start by saying I love you all. Yes, over 10 reviews for one chapter. You have succeeded in inflating my ego. Thank you! However, since I am lazy and eager to write I will answer reviews at the bottom of this chapter, okay? Okay. Good. Now, let's get to it!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. That's lawyer for I don't own TT.

* * *

**_They Shall Never Know_**

Chapter four- Broken

I'm worried. Just wanted to let y'all know right up front. I was tracking Rae's signal and she hadn't moved in quite sometime. Now I can't speak for everybody, but when I'm angry I usually pace and move around a lot. I'm willing to bet Rae's pretty pissed right now, and she's defiantly not moving. Plus, my sensors were picking up some seismic activity in that area. Concentrated activity, this was no natural occurrence. The only reason I didn't voice my opinions was BB. Without his noticing I sneaked a glance at him. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. He seemed to be mentally berating himself. Now I can't say he doesn't deserve a good scolding, but B's my best friend, and I can't help feeling a little sympathy for the little guy. But right now we've got bigger things to worry about. Namely, Raven.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, so hard that if they weren't made of metal my knuckles would've been white. Until we got there the only thing we could do now was pray, and I can't help but feel like that might not be enough.

* * *

How could I have been so stupid! I always mess up, always, always, always! And this time I don't think a little 'I'm sorry' is gonna cut it this time. Aw man! I really screwed up! Raven'll never forgive me! And I can't even blame her. I sighed, interrupting my little tirade. I noticed Cyborg sneaking glimpses of me out of the corner of his eye. He probably thinks I don't notice. Robin's sneaking looks at me too; he'll probably want to send me to jail again. I know I've been a jerk but Robin can be one too, and no one ever gets made at him!

…I'm avoiding it. Thinking about Raven I mean. I just…don't want to think about it. But I can't help it. I can't just push her out of my mind. So many thoughts are running through my head right now, it's making my brain hurt. Sorry, I guess it's a bad time for a joke right about now, isn't it? Heh heh…what if this turns out like Terra? What if Raven hurts her self? What if Raven runs away? What if… On and on they go. I don't like thinking like this. Why can't like be simple? Sometimes I get envious of the animals I can turn into, who only have to worry about food and fleas. Sometimes I wish I could turn into one and never turn back, let go of all the worries and responsibilities that come with being human. But I can't can I?

Raven told me something once, she said, "We cannot change the past, no matter how much we dislike it." I should've listened to her, than none of this would've happened. I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. "We're here y'all." Cyborg said, climbing out of the car. I jerked myself from my thoughts and followed. "Where is she?" I asked frantically, looking around.

Silently Cyborg pointed, a look of horror on his face. Uneasily I looked in the direction his finger lead, there was a pile of rocks, and peeking out of it was a small section of blue fabric.

* * *

I was the first to move, as always. I ran towards the pile shouting her name. Beastboy looked like he was frozen in shock, and Starfire's hands had flown to her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. Cyborg was just two steps behind me. My shout seemed to wake the other two, and they followed us. For a few moments the only sounds were of moving rock, grunts, and Star's crying. Beastboy removed the final rock, in gorilla form, and tossed it aside, turned back to a human, a look of pure terror on his face. I'm sure my face looked the same. Starfire's sobs doubled in volume and Cyborg moved closer to scan Raven.

She was a mess; her cloak and leotard were ripped and covered in dirt and blood, her arm looked broken, as well as her right leg. Blood covered her head and leaked from her mouth. Bruises and cuts covered every inch of exposed skin, and as I moved closer I noticed that some of those cuts were old. Suddenly it all clicked. Raven's powers did this. When she left the tower all those times she was venting all her emotions. She no doubt did it to protect us from herself, and this was the cost. My throat suddenly seemed very tight, and my eyes stung. Moving over I wrapped my arms around Starfire, as much for her comfort as my own.

* * *

Oh poor friend Raven! How could this happen? I began sobbing heavily into friend Robin's chest as he embraced me. I could not even look at her, so great was my anguish.

"Cyborg, how bad?" Robin asked, his voice choked.

"Bad." Cyborg answered grimly. "Her right arm and leg are broken, as well as a couple ribs. There might be some internal bleeding but I can't be sure until we get back to the tower."

"Can we move her?" Robin asked, regaining control of his voice.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, but we need to be careful, and move fast."

"Star, do you think you can carry her to the car?" Robin asked me softly. I nodded in return, breaking away from his warm hold. I carefully positioned my arms under Raven's neck and knees. Slowly I lifted her, wincing as I heard something creak and shift. I just as carefully lay her down in the back seat of the T-car, strapping her in for safety.

"You two fly back and meet us there." Robin commanded, as there was no more room for us. "Please hurry Friend Robin." I said, answering for both Beastboy and I. I watched as the car sped away, before turning to friend Beastboy. He was still staring at the same spot Raven had just been, though there was only a pool of blood there now.

"Friend Beastboy?" I asked softly, touching his shoulder. He started, and turned to look at me, his eyes were filled with water. "It's my fault Star, you were right. Oh god I didn't mean- I'm so sorry!"

"Don't tell me." I said quietly, "Tell Raven."

"But Raven-" He could not finish his sentence, as he had begun to cry again.

"Then go and wait for her." I said, still keeping the volume of my voice low. He stared at me for a moment before nodding, "Yeah…yeah let's go." He transformed into a bird, a raven I believe, and together we flew towards the tower, I could only hope that friend Raven would be all right.

* * *

Yes, it is quite short, but give me a break, I was down two characters. It was either make two chapters into one and have this massively long monstrosity, or this. I went with this. Plus, there is the fact that I am in need of sleep. Sooo…that's it for now, but I'll try to get the next one up soon! 

Oh, and of course, the review answer, thingys. Did I mention I love you guys?

ShadowStar666- No it's not good, and yes, it is cruel. It is great fun to be cruel. Hehe, thanks for the review!

DarkSin- Thanks so much!

RevFF- Thanks! I know, that's why I write that way, it's nice, plus it's really fun.

The Last- Understatement of the year award! Yes, it's going to go very much downhill from here. It's more like a cliff. (Psst, wanna know a secret? I'm debating whether or not to kill Raven in the end…yes, very downhill.)

Kat-the-dictator- Eek! I've killed her! That's a good way to die though. Lol, thanks!

Suicidalphantasy- Thanks! Hope that was fast enough!

Jackdaw- Thank you! Glad you liked it.

scathac's warrior- Heh heh…Thanks! Don't rot your eyes out.

Amethyst- I know, that's the whole idea! BBXRae all the way! Hey that rhymed!

CF- Really? Wow...I feel so honored! Thanks!

Miss Poisonous- Thanks you so much! I do so love to have my ego inflated.

Black Daisys- Stares at awesomely long review You…rock. Eeeee! Tackle hugs You just made my day! I love the way you review! From now on, I won't update until I get your review, because I love them so much. Thank you so much!

Okay, one tiny notice, my other TT story is on temporary hiatus, as I have major writer's block. Thanks for reading, now I just ask one little bitty incy wincy favor. Please please please please review! Make my day; I'll give you a cookie!

_**REVIEW!**_

Kit


	5. Lost

Kit Darkwood (yes, the name changed again) brings you this message.

I AM ALIVE!

Heh heh heh…I am soooo sorry. This past month and a half has been hell. And I do mean hell. School, work, trying to get a second job, writer's block, trying to work on my book, more writer's block, and the evil exams of doom, have made things a bit hectic. But! It is summer now, and I will have lots of time to pick this up again. So, without further ado, I give to you…

* * *

**_They Shall Never Know_**

Chapter 5

Lost

The Titans are lost. That's the only way I can think to describe it. Ever since Raven…

Three villains in as many days, we're exhausted, especially since we're a member short. Beastboy blames himself; I swear he sleeps in the medical room. Star's been working hard to be cheerful, but I think she knows that everyone else knows it's a façade. Cyborg sends a lot of time with the T-car. And me? I'm trying to hold us all together. But, even as leader, I can only do so much. I don't think anyone realized it, but Raven's our support, she keeps us together and focused. She's always on top of things. And now…?

Raven's been in a coma for three days. And the worst part? She's not healing herself like normal. She just lies there, not moving, barely bleeding, and slowly healing.

There's the alarm, better go see what's up.

* * *

Another villain…that makes four in three days! I swear they must've found out about Rae somehow. Luckily it's only the Hive, and they're easy enough to take down. Still…it would've been easier with Rae. And they kept cracking' those cliché villain jokes about her too. Surprising thing was, we all had to hold Starfire back. I have never seen her so angry! Even when she slapped B! It would've been funny if things weren't so grim around here.

Aw man! This whole thing sucks! Everyone's depressed and trying to be strong for Raven, but let's face it y'all, it's not working. We're falling apart at the seams, man. And there's nothing I can do.

* * *

It is my turn to watch friend Raven, we had much difficulty making Friend Beastboy get some sleep. But I fear he needs it. We all do, as it has been terribly exhausting as of late. We all miss friend Raven and wish that she would please get better now. I do not blame friend Beastboy, even if he did act like a bumgofte. He is perhaps the most saddened of all of us. Oh how I wish everything could be well again.

I sighed as I floated up to the medical facilities. Downcast I pushed the button to open the door. I looked up, in the vain hope that maybe friend Raven has awoken, and screamed.

* * *

I woke immediately at Star's scream. No matter how heavy a sleeper you are, that sort of thing wakes you up, ya know? Anyways, it came from the med deck. Wait, what if something happened to Raven?

I tore out of my bed as fast as I could, morphing into a cheetah to get there faster. When I arrived I saw Star get thrown from Rae's room. I heard Robin scream her name and was dimly aware of him running over to her, but I wasn't paying attention. I ran to the door and looked through it, gasping in horror at what I saw. I think I might've heard Cyborg do the same, but again, I wasn't really thinking about that. In fact, only one thing was going through my head.

"At least Raven's awake now."

Well, that and "Oh crap." repeated several times.

* * *

Once again, I apologize for the shortness. HOWEVER! There will be another chapter in the very near future, I just wanted to at least give you guys this so you know I'm not dead. Here are the review answers 

DarkSin-Thanks so much! Hyper is good. :)

Jackdaw- Okay? Well...I wouldn't say she's okay…but thanks for the review!

Suicidalphantasy- Sorry about the not soonness…ness…but thanks!

otakualways-I'm continuing! I swear!

Miss Poisonous- -laughs- Great review. I don't actually know what will happen, I'm kinda making it up as I go along. I've been toying with different ideas, you know, sad endings, happy endings, those annoying inconclusive endings I love so much, cliff hanger endings, the whole bit. And as of yet, I don't know what I'll do. So you'll just haveta wait and see!

Black Daisys- And once again, I love your reviews. They make me happy. Veeery happy. Sorry about the typos, go Rob/Star ness, and THANK YOU SO MUCH! You inflate my ego, really you do. It's nice. Review again please! They make my day.

Margo86- Thanks so much. I was hoping I'd do well in that. Feel free to point out what I do wrong too.

OceanAve-Thanks! But I have to say, there might be hints of BB/Rae coming up. I don't think they'll get together in this, but it hints. Oh, does it hint.

stella-s55- Three or four? Yay! I'm glad you like it!

The Last- cries FORGIVE ME! I'm sorry! Writer's block is evil! I'll be better though, I promise!

Raven Of Azarath- Eep! I'm writing!


	6. They Know

I am so sorry! I planned to have this up last week, but my Microsoft word program freaked out and wouldn't work. But…my brother is wonderful and I love him (you will never hear that again, by the way) He fixed it for me. Soo…a week late, here it is!

Disclaimer: Oh shut up, I know! They aren't mine. -sulks-

* * *

**_They Shall Never Know_**

Chapter 6

_They Know_

Three days. For three days we fought in my daughter's mind. She put up a valiant fight once she realized what had happened, but she was too late. Even if she had some help they would be no good to her. This body was now mine. Finally I had a physical body! Even if it wasn't my own.

I sat up, grinning manically as I flexed my hand. My four red eyes scanned the area. I looked down on my body and frowned. It was wounded and broken. Swiftly I used my daughter's powers to heal myself. Then I stood.

The door slid open, and a Tamaranian girl stepped through. She looked up at me and screamed. And in the depths of her broken mind, in a cage made of more than just metal, I heard Raven scream too.

I laughed again and threw the girl from the room with my powers. My daughter's other pathetic 'friends' came running. I saw the bird boy run to his little girlfriend, while the green boy and the cyborg looked at me in shock.

I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"Starfire!" I screamed, running towards her. She was unconscious, and a wound bleed from her head. Gently I examined it. It didn't seem too serious. I hugged her head, and then stared up at Raven in anger. I hated not knowing what was going on, and right now, I sure as hell didn't have any idea. But Raven had hurt Starfire, and teammate or not, I wouldn't stand for it. I stood, going over to Beastboy and Cyborg. I opened my mouth to speak, but Raven spoke first. Her voice was strange, layered, almost like someone was speaking through her.

"My, my, my. What have we here?" Her mouth twisted in a cruel smile. "Did I hurt the girl? Hmm, I thought Tamaranian's were stronger than that. But then, no one is as strong as me."

"What's going on, Raven?" I asked cautiously.

"Raven?" She laughed evilly. "Raven's not here right now. And I guess I should thank you for it. In return, I shall kill you four last." She laughed again, before saying in the most sinister voice I have ever heard, "Hatred shall consume this world."

* * *

Stupid! I'm so stupid! This is all my fault. I don't really know what happened but I just know I did it.

"Raven!" I cried desperately. (Whoa, that's a big word for me…Oh, right, sorry) And ran towards her. "Raven, wake up!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Come on Rae, this isn't you. Please, stop it!"

Raven raised her hand and pried me off of her with her powers. She held me in the air for a few seconds, grinning, before she said. "Ah, Beastboy. I guess I have you to thank most of all."

"What?" I gasped, more fearful of the truth of what she was saying than surprised. "What- what do you mean?"

"I mean, insignificant worm, that you are the reason Raven broke. You are why I am in control. But I have a world to rule, goodbye, Titans." She mocked before she melted through the floor.

A moment later her powers released me. I slumped to the floor. "Man, I really, really screwed up. Raven's never gonna forgive me. Arrhh! I'm so stupid!" I cried, putting my head in my hands. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"It's okay, BB. I know who it is." Cyborg said. "And I have an idea."

* * *

"Okay gang, listen up." I announced to the team. We were sitting on the couch in the living room. Star was awake, and trying very hard not to cry, as it was she clung to Robin like he was the only thing keeping her tied to this world. And Robin was watching her like a hawk to make sure she was okay. And B? He was sitting on the end of the couch, staring at the floor.

"Member that day that Raven was acting all weird than me and B went into her mind?" Robin and Star nodded, I had told them basically what had happened that day, but not much cause I was scared Rae would kill me. "Well, when we were there we met her Father who was this big red monster guy bent on controlling Rae, but me and B helped beat him off. But I think he got loose again, and I think this time he won."

Star and Robin stared at me wide eyed, BB had yet to look up from the floor.

"So here's my plan. Two of us will go into Raven's mind again, and the other two will make sure she doesn't cause to much trouble in the city."

"Sounds good, Cyborg." Robin said. "You and Beastboy should go into her mind, since you've already been there. Me and Starfire will keep tabs on Raven in the real world."

Beastboy finally looked up at this. "Dudes, I can't go in there. Raven hates me."

"Don't be too sure, and I think you'd be more help in there." Robin said. I got what he meant. Robin knew it was mostly BB's fault, and he wanted Beastboy to be the one to fix it. Plus I think he's right. I don't think Raven hates B, maybe that's part of the problem.

"Alright, you all know what to do?" Robin barely gave us time to nod before yelling his battle cry. "Teen Titans, GO!"

* * *

Oh this is not good. Not good at all. I fear things will never again be as they once were. I flew swiftly next to Robin on his R-cycle.

"It looks like Raven's heading towards city hall. We've got to hurry." Robin glanced at me and his gaze softened. "You gonna be alright?"

"Oh Robin, I do not know what is to happen. I fear we may have lost friend Raven, forever."

"Don't worry Star, Beastboy and Cyborg will help her. Everything's not going to be fine."

"Oh, I do hope you are correct friend Robin. I miss friend Raven very much and I would like all this badness to end now please."

"It'll be okay Star, we're the Teen Titans, and we can beat this."

I smiled down at friend Robin, he is always there to cheer me up when I need it. "Thank you friend Robin, I-" A black-coated car flying between us cut me off.

"There she is! You ready Star?"

I nodded, determined. As Robin says, we have an obligation to the city, and we must protect it. Even if the villain was one of our friends.

"I'm sorry friend Raven, please do not be angry with me." I said, before charging up my starbolts.

* * *

"Noooo! Let me out! Please! Father, release me!" I screamed, beating on the cage with my fists until they were raw and bleeding. My throat soon grew too sore and dry to speak, and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Arrgh!" I pounded my fist into the ground, furious. But my fury did not last long, soon I was crying. Angrily I wiped them away. "This is all my fault. How could I have been so reckless? Why didn't I realize what was happening? How could I let Beastboy cause me to spin out of control? Why, damn it, why?"

I curled up in a ball, wallowing in my self-pity. But not for long. No, I was planning. I would get out of here. I would stop my father. What happened after that, I dared not to think. The Titans must hate me now…

* * *

There, that's longer. What'cha think?

Okay, reviews:

Savi- -sniff- Yes…

shadowstar666- I certainly hope so!

DarkSin- Good luck! Though, they're probably over for you now too, right?

Iuz the Old- But…I love marshmallows. You shall never destroy my love for them! –Clutches marshmallows-

disappearer/Syani- Thanks, and I know. I even said so at the bottom of my last chapter. Please read the Author's notes before you say that next time, okay? I don't like having to repeat myself, that's all.

YoshiVixen- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Sangofanatic- I started this before those came out, so it was just me guessing things based on 'Nevermore' and my own limited knowledge of Raven's past, so I did take a few liberties. As for Raven's behavior, you're right, she probably would lock herself in her room and meditate, not cry like she does. But when I stared this, I was really depressed. I mean, reallllly depressed, and what I wanted to do was go scream somewhere where no one could hear me. Since I couldn't, I made Raven do it for me. Terra gave me the opportunity, and it just happened. So in the beginning, Raven was kinda based on me. I'm not depressed anymore, but if I changed it, it just wouldn't work anymore, ya know? Okay, I'm done with my big long rant. Thanks you for the review, and thank you for the constructive criticism, I can always use more. –Waits for e-cookie- what? I read the whole thing.

Darkorlighticantchoose- Thank you very much! I hope this is soon enough!

seacrystal's bloody fangs- Eep! –Hides-

The Last- Yay! I am forgiven! –Dances-

Eilian Rhoss- Thank you so very much! Watch as my ego swells. –Ego swells- There it goes! Wheee!

numbuh 14- I'm glad you like it! Suspense is fun!

D- Well :P to you, I love them.

KisaraAmane- Thanks so much! You guys rock! –Glomps Kisara in excitement-

Margo86- Thank you! Writer's block sucks, but it's gone now!

Kat-the-dictator- Kat-chan! –Glomps- I miss you! But I'll see you on the 9th! Thanks for the review!

Raven 0f Azarath- They're evil and fun all in one! I love Cliffies.

EveningCatMoon- Tell your cat I said hi back. Thanks!

Black Daisys-Yay! Now that you have reviewed I shall post. I love your reviews! –Glomps- You are my new best friend.

I LOVE YOU ALL! Really I do. I swear I have the best reviewers in the world. Except for you. Yes, you. You're good, but not the best. Hehe, just kidding! –Glomps you- -unless you are one of those people's who just reads stories but doesn't review- Come on, it doesn't have to be long. Pwwweeessseee…?

Review and make my day! I'll make you an e-cake!

Love ya!

-Kit


	7. Caged

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but the plot is mine so take it and die!

* * *

**_They Shall Never Know_**

Chapter 7

_Caged_

Oh man, I hate goin' into Raven's room. Even if this is an emergency this place still creeps me out. Hesitantly I tiptoed into the room, dragging B behind me. "See the mirror?" I whispered, because in Raven's room you always whisper, it's that freaky in here.

"No." BB responded dully. Poor kid still blames himself. But there's no time to worry about that now. Cautiously me and B searched the room.

"Found it! Well, alright." I said happily, then looked around nervously, even though I knew no one was in here. "Come on B, let's go."

I held the mirror in front of me and looked in it, after a second I saw a pair of violet eyes and was dragged into the mirror by a black hand. I screamed, I think BB screamed too as he grabbed my leg. Then we were there.

"Duuude, I am never gonna get used to that." BB complained.

"No kidding." I said, standing up to look around. "Whoa…" Raven's mind looks like it's gotten a makeover, the sky is red, the ground is red, and everything just seems even more sinister than it was before. And that's saying something.

"Hey B," I said as something occurred to me. "Last time we were dragged in here by four red eyes, why do ya think this time it was two violet ones?"

BB appeared to be thinking, a scary thought. "Well…" He said slowly, "Trigon wouldn't want us here, so it must've been Raven."

I blinked. Twice. "Dude, that was…actually…intelligent."

Beastboy looked smug. "Told ya I have a brain."

"Whatever man. Come on, let's look around."

So we did, and I gotta tell ya'll, it wasn't easy. Everywhere we went it was just barren rock. Finally we spotted a bit of pink cloth. We both ran in that direction, and when we got close enough we could see a cage with a pink-robed girl sitting inside.

"Raven!"

* * *

"Look out!" I cried, leaping forward to push Starfire out of the way of Raven's attack.

"Thank you friend Robin." She said quickly, before flying forward to attack Raven again.

The fight was going nowhere. We both knew it, but what could we do? I never knew Raven was so powerful. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Turning I saw a small girl about to be crushed by a falling rock. I ran forward as fast as I could, grabbing her out of the way as fast as I could. Setting her down I turned to Raven, who looked particularly pleased about something.

"Raven, fight him! You can beat him, I know you can!"

Raven laughed. "Foolish human. My daughter can no longer hear you. But you shouldn't be worrying about Raven right now."

"I'm not afraid of you." I said darkly.

Raven suddenly laughed cruelly. "You haven't noticed? To think my daughter respected you!"

"What are you talking about?" I said sharply, unease filling my chest.

Raven smirked, "Missing someone Bird-boy?"

"Wha-?" I looked around hurriedly, before I noticed.

"Starfire!"

Raven laughed again, "That's right." She said, before revealing an unconscious Starfire trapped in a bubble of inverse energy.

"STARFIRE!"

* * *

"Raven!" I cried again, running towards the cage. I stopped just outside of it, looking at the girl within.

"Dude, you're that happy side of Raven." Cyborg said, "What happened to you? Did Trigon do this?"

Raven looked up at him, and tearfully shook her head. "N-no." She sounded nothing like she had last time.

Cyborg crouched down, trying to comfort her. "Can you tell me who did?"

Hesitantly, the girl raised her hand and pointed at me. "He-he did. And Raven did. It…it hurts. It hurts a lot. Raven isn't very happy anymore."

I stood, shocked, looking at her. I did this? What I said, it hurt her so much she locked away her happiness? It's...my fault.

"Hang on," Cy said, "I'm getting you out of here." He moved to break the bars.

"You can't!" She cried suddenly. "I can only be freed when Raven is happy again."

"But how can we do that?" I broke in desperately. "Please, let me fix this!"

The pink-cloaked girl looked up at me. Then smiled. "You're, here to help? You're sorry?" The smile grew, then the cage suddenly shattered like ice. Happy stood up and laughed. "Come on, we need to find Raven's smart side, she'll know what to do!"

"I, did it? I made her happy?" I whispered as we followed.

Suddenly I felt a heavy metal hand on my shoulder. Cyborg looked at me with a knowing smile. "Booyah." He said, and I smiled.

"Hurry up ya slowpokes!" Happy yelled back, giggling. And I noticed, wherever she walked, the ground lost its red color. '_Maybe, we can save Raven. Yeah, I can do this!'_

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Starfire!"

Weakly I opened my eyes. "Robin?"

"Star! Hang on, I'll get you out of there!"

"Huh?" _'What is going on…?'_

Suddenly I heard malicious laughter. "Try all you like, you'll never get her back. I don't even know why you care. She's a Tamaranian, a nothing."

"She. Is. NOT NOTHING!" I heard Robin yell. But I couldn't see anything. I was trapped in darkness. Panicking I called out. "Robin! Robin, where are you! I can't see! Robin!"

"Let her go Raven." I have never heard Friend Robin so angry before.

"No." Raven said coolly. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Give her back!" I heard him scream, and I knew he was attacking. Something happened, and I am not positive as to what it was, but I felt myself hurled back, then darkness again, but of a different kind. Distantly I heard a voice cry my name.

* * *

"NO!" I screamed, I hated to sound so weak but Starfire is, was, my friend. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming. Suddenly I felt something, something I had not felt in a very long time. I smiled. My father had yet to notice it. Perfect. I don't know exactly what's going on, but somehow Happy's been freed. But I can't let him know. Suddenly a red-cloaked doppelganger stood outside my cage. "Hello Ravie."

"Rage." I said coolly.

"Enjoying my cage? It's the same one you forced me into."

"You'll be back in it before long."

Rage cackled. "Hardly. You've lost Ravie, face it. You're so called 'friends' hate you now."

I gasped involuntarily, that one hurt, more than I care to admit.

Rage smiled. "See? There's nowhere for you to go now? Just remember, _this is all your fault_."

And she was gone. I closed my eyes again as more tears burst forth. She was right. But if I was going down, they were coming with me.

That I can promise.

* * *

I won't update without at least 10 reviews. I'm mean that way. Come on, I know you're out there. It doesn't haveta be long, just let me know someone's out there. Kay?

Okay, Review answer thingamajigs:

Angel Caida- It is kinda obvious, but yeah, pretty much.

Black Daisys- Sorry about the mistake. I'm bad like that. Hehe. But anyways, thanks so much. Your reviews make me happy.

Titans101-Thanks so much! However, I'm not gonna change the way I have Starfire talk. It'd be strange to change it now, ya know?

GIRL IN STORY-Thanks! And it doesn't make you sound like a freak. Love your name by the way.

Savi- lol, -hugs back- Run Savi, don't let those evil men catch you!

LOGAN REESE- Thanks!

D- Cool! Happy B-day (way belated)

AIMEE- Whoa, abuse of caps lock button. Anyhoo, thanks a lot, I do so love praise.

demonspawn1010-Sorry, I'm bad at that very, very soon thing.

The Last - Suspense is so much fun. 

You guys are mean. Only 10? I got almost 20 last time. –pouts- Review and make me post faster!


	8. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE CHAPTER!

**They Shall Never Know**

Chapter ?-Last chapter

Happy Endings?

_**Read the Author's note! Read it! **_

**_Author's Note:_** Okay guys, here's the deal. I have completely lost inspiration for this story, but I have written the last chapter, so I'm going to summarize what happens, then give you that. I'm really sorry I made you wait so long just for this, but I just can't keep this story going anymore. Maybe one day I'll come back and write up these chapters, but that day is long in coming. I'm a junior in high school, I'm simply too busy. Anyway, the summery:

In the real world, Starfire's been hurt, badly, so Robin is forced to retreat with her, leaving Rae's Daddy Dearest to wreak havoc on the city. Inside Raven's mind, BB and Cy find Raven's smart side, which is trapped in ignorance. They manage to free her and make it to Raven's cage just in time to see what Raven was planning, aka, stabbing herself in the heart. Happy and Knowledge push Cy and BB out through the forbidden door just in time so they won't get stuck.

Back in the real world, Robin has gone back out to try and stop Daddy Dearest again, and in the middle of an evil taunting session (which includes forcing Robin to admit just how much he cares for Starfire to himself.) a huge wound appears in Raven's chest. Daddy gives a scream of rage even as he/she/whatever falls. Robin runs up to see what happened and sees the four red eyes change to two, though they're closed so he can't see the color. He brings her back to the tower and arrives as Cy and BB come bursting out the door. (The mirror wouldn't let them back in.) Raven was in a coma, but she was alive and healing herself. Starfire wakes up and we have the big mushy, romantic scene between her and Robin, and they (finally) get together. This chapter starts when Raven wakes up.

* * *

**Did you read the Author's note? This means you. You'll be really confused if you didn't.**

**Read it! I mean it! Hurry up!**

**Did you read it? Good. Here you go.**

* * *

Humming, I walked into the room of medicine. Soon Raven would awaken and all would be well! I smiled. Cautiously I poked my head into Friend Raven's room. After the last time I have tried to be extra careful. When I looked in I gave a gasp of surprise.

"Friend Raven! You have awakened! Joyous!" I cried, wrapping my friend in a hug.

"Star?" She said groggily. "Where am I?"

"You are in the room of medicine! It's so good to have you back friend!" I held her tighter.

"Star, please let me go." She muttered, and I complied immediately.

"Forgive me friend, I am simply overjoyed at your return!"

Raven muttered that she wanted to go to the roof and made to leave, and as she did I heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

My smile faded, "Why? Raven, we know it is not your fault." But she was already gone.

* * *

"Robin!" A voice cried, and I looked up from my game with Beastboy as Starfire threw herself onto me. I let out a breath in surprise, as she isn't exactly the lightest thing in the world. Not that I'm complaining mind you. "What is it Star?"

"Friend Raven has awakened!" She yelled happily. "She has gone to the roof, to be alone, I think, but it is most joyous news!"

I chuckled, "Yeah it is. Did you hear that Beastboy?" I turned, but he was no longer there. I smiled to myself. Ten bucks says the boy's heading to the roof. Hopefully this will all be sorted out by the time we go to bed.

* * *

Oh man, what I wouldn't give for a nice juicy steak, covered in A1 sauce and marinated in- Oh, well, I guess Raven's awake. I'd have to be deaf not to have heard Star's 'joyous news.' And if I'm not mistaken I just saw a flash of green heading for the roof. I smiled to myself. Good.

Oh, wait. I groaned. This means there'll be two couples in the tower. Dear god. How am I supposed to cope? Maybe I'll give Titans East a call, and see Bumblebee again. Good mood reinstated, I turned towards the kitchen. Now…about that steak.

* * *

"Raven?" I called tentatively as I stepped onto the roof. There she was, sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling over it.

"Beastboy." She responded calmly, not turning around.

"Look, Rae, we need to talk."

"So, talk."

"I've…I've been doing some thinking. I know, try not to faint from shock." No response. I laughed nervously. "Actually, I've been doing a lot. I've been a real jerk to you Rae. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. I won't even try to make up excuses. This whole mess was my fault. But I guess the thing is, I've been trying to figure out why I was so, well, jerkish to you. And see…the thing is I like you. A lot. In fact, I think I might even…"

* * *

"…love you."

He said it. He just had to say that godforsaken word. I could tell he meant it too. I'd be a failure of an empath if I didn't know that. Closing my eyes I steeled myself for what I was about to do. Opening them again I said in my calmest most unemotional voice. "I'm sorry Beastboy, but I don't love you."

It hurt. God, it hurt so much. But I had to say it. I had to break his heart. I had to break mine. His face fell and he turned away, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Really. I should've known-" He cut himself off. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" He said, all but fleeing from the roof.

_I'm so sorry...it had to be done._ I thought. It was only after the door had shut behind him that I allowed a tear to slip down my cheek. But just one. No more. Because I could never allow it to happen again. I did not feel. He had said it once, and now, I would make it true.

That night, my dreams were dark, and over and over..._"She can't feel..."_

And I can't.

* * *

Ha, and you thought there'd be a happy ending. Oh no.

Sorry, no review answers today. I don't have time. And I'm lazy. But hey, it's over! Well, sorta. Once again, I'm really sorry about this. Maybe I'll come back and finish it this summer, cause I have no time during the school year. Sorry again,

Kit


End file.
